Talk:Mesmer armor
I think that +15 AL while casting is kinda pointless since Mesmers have Fast Casting, seems to me that stat line would be better served on an ele unless ANet purposefully made it the way it was to be tricky. Renegade of Funk 12:45, 26 April 2006 (CDT) Masks It seems that no one likes to wear Mesmer headgear. Will anyone step up and find us pictures of the Factions headgear?--Herr Riz 11:44, 5 June 2006 (CDT) Subpages I've split the gallery into subpages so it's easier to insert into other armor pages. It doesn't work for basic or prophecies armor, but it works for all the other armor functionals. -- Gordon Ecker 03:38, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :The other armor functionals are already using a different module system. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:44, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::And remember to make it a practince ot have edit links directly to the modules you include. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:46, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah, I noticed that when I went to edit the other pages. -- Gordon Ecker 03:47, 18 July 2006 (CDT) 1.5K luxon male mesmer armor pic is wrong It shows the 15k armor pic, not the 1.5k male mesmer luxon armor. :Feel free to take a picture of the 1.5k armor and add it to the gallery.. Unfortunately I don't have a male mesmer myself. --Stylva 07:14, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::Male mesmer? What kind of nonsense is that ;) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.58.158.22 ( ) }. ::: Yeah.. I'm a big supporter of playing your own sex character, however I had to make an exception for this with my mesmer. The Male model is just horrible.. Bad hair styles, bad posture, ugly armor. Female mes is hot though :) --Esqu 05:52, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::If that's 15k, then what's being shown in the 15k gallery? They (Image:Mesmer Male 15k Luxon Overview Front.jpg Image:Armor Me Luxon M Full Front.jpg) aren't the same. - BeXor 08:40, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::::This discussion is quite old, look at the date of my first comment. I think the pictures have changed since. — Stylva (talk)( ) 08:45, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Oops. :P - BeXor 09:04, 15 February 2007 (CST) female mesmers always wear high heeled shoes Has anyone notice that no matter what campaign, the female mesmer armor arts always wear high heeled boots, it's the same as female elementalists. So why not create high-heeled boots for female necromancers and monks. I'm the only person to notice this. --Dark Paladin X 18:07, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Because female monks wear sandals and female necromancers wear goth boots! --Valentein 22:42, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::Well, your "prayers" have been sort of answered: Necromancer Monument armor/Female. RoseOfKali 18:01, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Inscription change I dont see the point of the 4th column of the table after the armour update so I removed it. --Buzzer 09:08, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Gloves in armor galleries Mesmer gloves are always so small that it's hard to see them in the usual armor overview images, especially since so many of them look nearly the same. Beacause of this, many people don't even bother getting Elite gloves, because they don't think it's worth it, or that there will be a difference, even if there is one. Would be nice to have a gallery of the mesmer gloves, somewhat like a headgear gallery, or at least have the pictures in the corresponding armor gallery. A good emote for females to use is /excited, it will make them clap their hands in a vertical position, making for a nice screenshot. Don't have a male Mesmer, so don't know of the best way to take the shots. (I have a feeling I'm gonna have to do this one. ^_^) RoseOfKali 18:06, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :I can re-upload the 2 or 3 images we did have to get you started, at least. Unless there's a way to turn off the divine aura (maybe TexMod all the textures to 100% tansparency?), I won't be able to contribute any new ones. —Dr Ishmael 18:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, if you have a bunch, you can just use normal position, without emotes, just take off the clothing for better contrast. It'll look just as good as /excited, probably. It'll be better than nothing. I only have like 2 cheap gloves, so I'd have to buy them all, and I don't have enough money for that right now to include the Elite ones. (I'm so jealous of anyone who snatched CE before it skyrocketed to $600... >_<) RoseOfKali 18:23, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::Oh... right, yeah. Of course I can do that. /facepalm —Dr Ishmael 18:37, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, the three armors we had gloves for are Mesmer Elite Canthan armor/Female (green and white, /excited, if you want a dyed picture to complement the gray one you uploaded), Mesmer Elite Kurzick armor/Male (blue normal) and Mesmer Elite Luxon armor/Male (green and red, /scissors). I'll upload the male ones and let you take care of placing them on the galleries. —Dr Ishmael 14:28, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::[ images re-deleted ] —Dr Ishmael 14:32, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::These look rather bad, to be honest, and I think gray is enough to show the glove, but I can upload colored in addition, if you think it's better that way. The point was to just show the glove for comparison to other gloves, not to make a gigantic glove project unique to the Mesmer profession. Don't bother with the old pictures if the're bad, like these... RoseOfKali 18:47, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::As I said, those were the only ones we had. I'll re-delete them. I only mentioned dyed glove images because we had green and white ones for Elite Canthan, which could have complemented your gray one if you wanted them. —Dr Ishmael 21:03, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I uploaded dyed as well in Mesmer Elite Canthan armor/Female. I guess more is better than less. Now I have to track down someone with the Elite Canthan mask so I can do dye-preview of it and complete that gallery. No luck so far... RoseOfKali 23:07, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::And I've already copied your lead for the three gloves that I have - Elite Rogue, Elegant, and Noble. —Dr Ishmael 23:30, 16 October 2008 (UTC)